


varifocal

by chocolaticida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rehabilitation, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– ¿Por qué no me crees? Has sido un excelente compañero de apartamento – puede casi escucharlo fruncir el ceño –. Supongo que no puedes decir lo mismo sobre mí.</p><p>Técnicamente, no. Enjolras vive en horarios ridículos, deja tazas olvidadas en todas las superficies, tiene honestamente peligrosos hábitos alimenticios y Grantaire no lo ha escuchado reírse de nada en todo el tiempo que lo conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	varifocal

**Author's Note:**

> **Varifocal:** Se dice de aquel objetivo que entre la mínima distancia focal y la máxima distancia focal puede situarse en cualquier posición intermedia pasando de una a una de forma continua. ([x](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Objetivo_varifocal))
> 
> He regresado de entre los muertos con esta tremenda ridiculez. El título del bloc de notas era literalmente "curtain fic." Soy una vergüenza. No me miren.

Courfeyrac le ofrece el futón de su cuarto mientras no encuentre algo mejor. Combeferre promete contactar a gente hasta encontrarle un empleo.

No es realmente algo a lo que se pueda negar, aunque quisiera.

Enjolras se planta frente a él, evaluando su humanidad y encontrándolo mediocre.

– No se puede fumar dentro del apartamento – declara, y se da media vuelta.

Prácticamente una bienvenida.

Grantaire mira a Combeferre, quien se encoge de hombros sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

– Es verdad.

– Hay una escalera de emergencia – sugiere Courfeyrac.

– Viven en un piso _veinte_ – murmura, pero riendo.

 

La habitación de Courfeyrac es amplia, más ancha que alta, y tiene un baño privado, – porque de no ser por mí todavía estaríamos viviendo en los suburbios.

Dice "los suburbios" como hablando de un submundo atroz. Grantaire no logra apartar sus ojos de las paredes desnudas, blancas, haciendo pianos con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

– ¿Cómo lograste que se mudaran?

– Recorrí toda la ciudad – se para sobre su cama con grandes aspavientos y aire de estar comenzando a relatar una gran aventura –. De arriba a abajo, de norte a sur, siguiendo el camino de las cafeterías y librerías independientes con olor a polillas y bolas de polvo. ¡Hable con todo tipo de porteros! ¡Ex-policías! ¡Ex-militares! Y un tipo fantástico que maneja un edificio en Barriere Dumain con el que jamás debes jugar a las cartas.

– Oh, el Señor Dubois – Grantaire gesticula con la palma frente a su cara en forma de una barba espesa y de carácter –. Le ha pasado todo el mundo.

El ánimo de Courfeyrac se desinfla por dos segundos antes de que suelte una carcajada y se deje caer sentado en la cama.

– Se me olvida que conoces a todo el mundo. Vamos a organizar las mejores fiestas – le ofrece un puño que Grantaire golpea con profundo escepticismo.

– ¿Enjolras les deja hacer fiestas? – porque si es así, no le han invitado. No sabe qué respuesta quiere. No debería haber preguntado.

Courfeyrac agita la cabeza y Grantaire se sonroja por sus estúpidas conclusiones, pero sonríe aliviado.

– Pero ahora somos dos contra dos y Combeferre puede ser persuadido.

– ¿En serio?

– Todavía no lo he logrado, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Grantaire le tira una almohada y se echa de lado sobre el futón, riendo. Courfeyrac vuelve a levantarse sobre la cama.

– Bueno, bueno, como te iba diciendo...

 

Courfeyrac no necesita persuasión alguna para dejarlo pintar las paredes. Decide para la izquierda, donde va la cama, unos girasoles y al otro lado, tras el futón y después de considerar el contraste, una adaptación de Los Cerezos En Flor en el mismo estilo. Se pasa una semana sólo preparando el cuarto, durmiendo entre la sala y el suelo. Cuando comienza a pintar, Courfeyrac duerme con Combeferre, pero sólo le toma cuatro días acabar, durmiendo a ratos en el punto más cálido de la alfombra.

En un momento despierta cuando sólo le falta aclarar el cielo en la pared y desvía los ojos de su trabajo hasta Enjolras en el marco la puerta.

Lleva más de una semana en la casa y apenas lo ha visto. Enjolras se lo pasa en reuniones y actos y, aparentemente, en el calabozo más cercano por injurias varias al respetable cuerpo policial. Grantaire no pregunta y Combeferre no entra en detalles, pero Courfeyrac siempre le dice más o menos qué está pasando con el resto, pregunte o no.

Enjolras no está, literalmente, dentro del cuarto y parece ser una posición deliberada. Estudia un lado y otro con expresión extraña, arrugada, pero no ofensiva y después de una corta mirada a Grantaire en el suelo, y demasiado sorprendido y azorado como para contestar, se va tan abruptamente como apareció.

Cuando Courfeyrac llega del trabajo, Grantaire está en una esquina del cuarto, manos temblando. Síndrome de abstinencia y eso, es normal, le ocurre a veces, no es gran cosa.

Para cuando ha convencido a Courfeyrac de ello, los temblores han pasado.

 

Courfeyrac le informa a mediados de la tercera semana que no tienen problemas con que siga quedándose con ellos hasta que encuentre otro trabajo y un mejor lugar, en serio, _en serio_. 

– Combeferre quiere que pintes su cuarto, pero no sabe cómo preguntarlo – dice, sentado junto a él bajo la el sol y la ventana, mientras Grantaire retoca un boceto de Cosette que le encargó Valjean.

– Tendría que ser algo de Da Vinci – balancea el carboncillo entre sus dedos para mancharlos parejo –. O Magritte.

– Le gusta Mark Ryan – apunta Courfeyrac, sorprendiéndolo a propósito y continúa: – La cosa es que necesitamos encargarte las compras. Combeferre va al supermercado una vez al mes, pero no tenemos realmente tiempo para las cosas del día a día. Nos harías un gran favor.

– Por supuesto.

– Y ni pienses en pagar – Courfeyrac puede parecer serio si se lo propone, pero el efecto es más perturbador que convincente –. Sabes que el dinero no nos hace falta. Aquí está la lista de lo que necesitamos. Deberías preguntarle a Enjolras si quiere algo.

– ¿... Está?

– Como un gato encerrado – Grantaire se mira las manos y Courfeyrac se apura en aclarar: – No es responsabilidad tuya si no sabe socializar como un ser humano normal.

– No es eso y lo sabes. Enjolras tiene un amor incondicional por todos los ciudadanos y sus derechos y sus deberes – se encoge un poco de hombros –. Y yo soy parte de un grupo completamente diferente.

– ¿Sabes, R? Te quiero muchísimo y Enjolras es mi mejor amigo desde la escuela, pero creo que lo único realmente odioso de ti, es él – le da palmaditas en la rodilla y se levanta, dejándolo rumiar esa incoherencia.

Acaba pidiéndole a Combeferre que le pregunte a Enjolras si quiere algo. Él le da una larga mirada sobre las gafas, pero asiente y se levanta.

A los minutos aparece Enjolras, poniéndose su chaqueta roja, con una de sus zapatillas desabrochadas.

– Uhm – dice Grantaire, coherente.

– Te llevo – declara Enjolras, dando palmadas en todo su cuerpo hasta sonar unas llaves –. Necesito tomar aire.

– Uhm – repite.

Combeferre pone ambas manos en su espalda y lo empuja hasta la puerta.

 

Es sorprendentemente indoloro.

Enjolras agrega a la lista algunas verduras enlatadas y ramen. Cruza los brazos cuando Grantaire lo mira raro, como un verdadero querubín de dos metros con terribles hábitos alimenticios.

– No he dicho nada – se muerde la sonrisa, porque ha vivido con él, _está viviendo con Enjolras_ , suficiente tiempo para conocer sus hábitos.

Grantaire agrega al carro una botella gigante de soda y dos paquetes de cigarros. Cuando Enjolras se gira hacía él con el ceño fruncido, se apura en ponerse frente a él en la fila.

– Lo pagaré aparte, no te preocupes – se queja sin volverse

Enjolras lo hace llevar la mayor cantidad de bolsas al auto y cuando están ambos sentados, gesticula hacia la radio.

– Pon lo que quieras.

Grantaire da vueltas el dial con un precavido ojo hacia él, pero Enjolras no se inmuta con nada. Al final se topa con Jacques Brel y canturrea el resto del viaje: _Ne me quitte pas... ne me quitte pas..._

 

Lo único que Combeferre le pide es ayuda para instalar cosas. Enjolras siempre está ocupado, explica, y Courfeyrac lo distrae demasiado fácilmente.

– Se agradecen las ocupaciones – sonríe Grantaire, sosteniendo el extremo opuesto de una cortina.

– Nadie quiere hacer un escándalo de ello, pero debes saber – Combeferre frunce el ceño, soltando un tornillo con esfuerzo – que todos apreciamos tu esfuerzo por velar por ti mismo los últimos meses. Dejar tu casa tiene que haber sido particularmente...

– No era una casa, era un nido de ratas – lo corrige Grantaire con el corazón en la garganta y a punto de dejar caer la barra.

– No va a quedar parejo – apunta Enjolras desde la cocina, con una taza de café en la cara y ojeras como sombras.

Grantaire y Combeferre saltan, pero sostienen el armatoste.

– Por Dios, Enjolras – Combeferre reacomoda sus gafas, equilibrando con dificultad su lado de la barra –. Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

– Descansaré cuando esté muerto – contesta muy serio, rodeando la división entre estantes y salón comedor. Grantaire observa sus pantuflas peludas y rosadas con consternación y un poco de histeria –. Hazte a un lado. No tú, Grantaire. Dame eso.

Enjolras es rápido y eficiente. Cambia la barra que sostenía las cortinas antiguas por la más moderna y simple que Combeferre ha comprado. Para lo único que se detiene es para mirar el modelo viejo como si le sorprendiera su existencia.

Combeferre está cubriéndose la risa con un puño.

– Enjolras – empieza, delicadamente – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

– No puedes drogarme – Enjolras levanta una mano hacia ellos y Grantaire se parte de risa. Encima, después de un instante, Enjolras agrega muy bajito: – Nunca más, Ferre. _Nunca más_.

– ¡Sólo fue marihuana! – Combeferre suena genuinamente ofendido.

Grantaire acaba sentado, apretándose las costillas.

Courfeyrac se asoma por el pasillo. 

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

– Nada – Enjolras cruza los brazos, con lo que Grantaire concluye es un gesto _nervioso_ –. Y si vas a salir recuerda que tienes trabajo mañana.

– ¿Tenemos cortinas nuevas? – Courfeyrac pasa de él para admirar la decisión de Combeferre, que asiente con una sonrisa.

– ¡Son las seis de la tarde! – exclama Grantaire, desde el suelo.

– Eres un esclavo del sistema – murmura Enjolras caminando entre sus piernas y sorbeteando su café. Cuando Courfeyrac ríe, Grantaire cae en que Enjolras estaba bromeando y se desarma otra vez.

Combeferre los deja un rato, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha para lograr volver a ser severo. – ¿Eso fue enternecedor y todo, pero serían tan amables de ayudarme a ordenar todo esto?

 

Al mes, Courfeyrac y Grantaire convencen a Combeferre de hacer una tertulia con el resto de Les Amis. Claudica rápido, lo que sorprende a Grantaire, pero Courfeyrac apunta que con él allí tiene una excusa para prohibir el alcohol.

Jehan es el primero en llegar y se le trepa como un mono. Grantaire lo hace girar en el aire.

– Bahorel dijo que estaba mortalmente furioso contigo – Jehan le aprieta las mejillas y le acaricia la barba – ¿Qué necesito hacer para convencerte de un duelo con pistolas al amanecer? Siempre he querido ser el segundo de alguien.

Grantaire lo deja caer en el sofá y en eso llegan Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta. Joly trae cerveza sin alcohol y todos corren a evitar que Bossuet entre a la cocina, excepto Enjolras que se queda de pie fuera del cuarto de Courfeyrac un largo rato antes de unirse al grupo.

– Tienes talento – dice a Grantaire, muy corto y seco, casi inaudible sobre la música y el resto de conversaciones. Luego de eso se acerca a Combeferre y no vuelve a hablarle en toda la noche.

Grantaire acaba saliendo a la escalera a fumar a las cuatro de la mañana. Bahorel y Olympe salen a despedirse, con un suéter para él.

– 'Ferre sugirió que estarías aquí, cagándote de frío – Olympe siempre se ríe de él, pero su sonrisa es bonita y Grantaire no sabe guardar rencor –. Ha sido bueno verte.

– No te pierdas de nuevo – Bahorel le tira el cabello y Grantaire promete, riendo, vale, está bien.

– Prouvaire quiere que tengamos un duelo de pistolas – se despide – ¿Pero nunca he disparado algo en mi vida, así que te parece mejor una competencia de quién puede comer más doritos?

Olympe se ríe primero, como un montón de campanas de vidrio. Bahorel le besa el cabello. 

Grantaire deja caer su cigarro al vacío sin apagarlo.

 

Pocos días después finalmente encuentra trabajo dando clases de arte en una escuela que le recuerda a su viejo apartamento. Sus niños son un montón histérico y ruidoso y absolutamente fantástico.

– Tus niños – Courfeyrac le da una bofetada suave. Grantaire lo empuja –. Eres adorable.

Combeferre sonríe benevolente sobre sus panqueques. Grantaire lo ha preparado para celebrar la ocasión. Enjolras no ha tocado los suyos. Los mira como si no se convenciera de que son de verdad.

– Es un decir – su voz sale rasposa, de cansancio o vergüenza, no está seguro – ¿Cómo es que han salido de la cama tan temprano?

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de la última vez que alguien en esta casa preparó panqueques? – pregunta Combeferre, muy serio.

– ¿O lo que pasó después? – Courfeyrac levanta las cejas.

– Fue un accidente – murmura Enjolras, hundiendo la cabeza en su taza de café.

– Tuvimos que comprar una cocina nueva – explica Courfeyrac a Grantaire, que agita la cabeza, divertido e incrédulo.

– Pues puedo asegurarles que ninguna cocina, animal o ciudadano fue dañado en la creación de estos panqueques.

Courfeyrac y Combeferre no necesitan tales invitaciones, pero Enjolras corta un trozo y se lo lleva a la boca con expresa desconfianza. Luego hace un sonido pornográfico y Grantaire pierde como cinco minutos.

– _Biemes da boja abierfa_.

– Estás escupiendo comida, por Dios santo, Courf – Combeferre empuja una servilleta sobre su cara y Courfeyrac sonríe la sonrisa del Gato de Chesire.

Enjolras come en severo silencio, tan concentrado que Grantaire lo puede observar tranquilo, memorizando con un dedo sobre la mesa las líneas que replicará después.

– _¿Be bash a gomer efo?_ – Courfeyrac apunta a su plato apenas tocado y Grantaire se sonroja, empujándolo bajo el rostro irritado de Combeferre: – Courfeyrac, por favor.

Enjolras se roba dos panqueques con el tenedor.

 

Combeferre lo llama para que vaya a sacar a Enjolras de la comisaria.

Dos veces.

A la cuarta, el oficial ya lo saluda por su nombre. Puede o no tener que ver con la expresión de Enjolras al verlo y sus exclamaciones de – ¿Tú? – y – ¿Vienes a fraternizar con estos cerdos? – y – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Grantaire contesta invariablemente con un cansado, – Vámonos a casa, ¿quieres? – que le hace sonrojar y sentirse enfermo después de decirlo, pero siempre deja a Enjolras callado, lo que es suficiente novedad para volver a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez.

 

Eponine le ofrece mudarse con ella. Cosette ahora prácticamente vive con Marius y que siga pagando la renta es ridículo.

– No digo que le cueste algún esfuerzo – dice, con un resentimiento más de costumbre que de emoción – pero creo que estaríamos mejor viviendo juntos nosotros que dejarla seguir pretendiendo que no van a casarse y tener miles de hijos y ser asquerosamente felices para siempre.

– ¿Y Gavroche? – pregunta, prendiendo un cigarro. Eponine se apoya en la barra como si no hubiera infinitos metros hacia abajo.

– Solo pasa la mitad del tiempo conmigo. No me engaño, sé que pasa días en la calle, pero qué le voy a hacer – pega su hombro con el de Grantaire, que le sonríe compartiendo conocimiento de causa –. Al menos le agradas. Y a ti te encanta Gavroche, no finjas.

– ¿Todavía sales con Montparnasse?

– ¿Todavía estás enamorado de Enjolras? – Grantaire intenta tragar su propia lengua y Eponine se ríe –. Dime cuando quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas. Puedo convencer a Cosette de dejar el apartamento antes de fin de mes.

– No tengo apuro – Grantaire le tira la manga con una expresión que sabe patética y le importa muy poco –. Las cosas han ido bien y...

– ¿Bien? – Eponine suena escéptica.

– Creo que ya no me odia. Y Combeferre quiere que pinte sus paredes.

– Eso es algo que no puedes hacer allá. La renta es suficientemente costosa – admite Eponine, inclinando un poco la cabeza –. Así que desquítate con ganas, pero R, recuerda que esto es temporal. Tus pinturas se van a quedar allí y tú te vas a ir sin un peso más por haberlas hecho.

Grantaire se encoge de hombros. Es cínico, pero nunca ha fingido no ser afectuoso. Eponine le sonríe a sabiendas y estira la mano, para despedirse agitándolas formales hasta sonreírse como tontos.

– Comienza a hacer tus cajas.

– Trata de deshacerte de las ratas – contesta por fin –. No dejé una pocilga para llegar a otra.

Eponine hace una venia profundamente sarcástica antes de irse.

 

Courfeyrac le recuerda aproximadamente treinta veces que hay una reunión en el Musain para planear una intervención artística, así que Grantaire tiene que estar presente.

– Feuilly también es pintor – le recuerda, aunque acaba desviando su camino al salir de la escuela, primero hacia el Corinthe, por costumbre, y una vez ha pasado la hiperventilación respectiva, al Musain. Llega sólo diez minutos atrasado, lo que es un record de todas formas.

Cosette es la primera en sonreírle y gesticula a la silla junto a ella. De allí, Grantaire encuentra los ojos de sus amigos uno por uno, todos vergonzosamente complacidos de verlo. Bossuet le tira besos, que Grantaire finge agarrar y llevarse al pecho. A Marius le da ataque de risa y Joly le soba la espalda, murmurando datos inconexos acerca de aneurismas, mayormente en broma.

El único que no reacciona es Enjolras. No interrumpe su presentación (diapositivas y todo; sería gracioso si Enjolras no se lo tomara tan profundamente en serio) cuando Grantaire entra y no lo saluda en el primer silencio, ni cuando están todos opinando, ni cuando han llegado más o menos a un acuerdo.

Grantaire tampoco se atreve a meterse, por esta vez, sintiendo que está fuera de práctica para lidiar con un debate y sabiendo que le hace falta aceite al engranaje.

– ¿Todo te parece bien? – Combeferre se acerca a interpelarlo, con gentileza, pero fuera de tiempo – ¿No tienes nada que agregar?

Grantaire se lo piensa con dramatismo. Enjolras hace un ruido tras ellos, una mofa.

– No lo tientes – dice, dándoles la espalda para guardar sus papeles y laptop. Grantaire reconoce el mug junto a su brazo, es de Courfeyrac, pero lo han usado todos en la casa.

Le parece de pronto tremendamente ridículo haber venido. Tanto como haberse unido al grupo en principio. ¿Qué demonios pinta él entre todas estas personas que genuinamente quieren cambiar el mundo o morir en el intento?

– ¿Grantaire? – Cosette le toca la mano. Grantaire se ríe.

– ¿Qué pensó tu padre del cuadro? No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Aunque con semejante modelo – se inclina hacia ella – no imagino quejas.

– Le encanta – Cosette estrecha su mano a través del sonrojo –. Estaba pensando encargarte uno, la verdad.

– ¿De la feliz pareja? – saca su cajetilla, aunque sabe que Musichetta lo mata si trata de prender un cigarro bajo techo. 

Enjolras pasa junto a él y toca su hombro, como una despedida.

– No – Cosette da una mirada rara por sobre su hombro, pero baja al instante, más seria –. De mi madre.

 

Fantine es una excelente modelo y una maravillosa persona. Grantaire se esfuerza por encontrar el ángulo que mejor oculte la camilla y las sombras en su rostro. Ella totalmente sabe lo que está haciendo, pero finge concentrarse en una anécdota de cuando Cosette era pequeña y, aparentemente, satanás en la tierra.

Su teléfono vibra insistentemente.

– ¿No tienes que coger eso? – se interrumpe Fantine, con una sonrisa divertida.

Grantaire suspira y contesta: – Hola, Courf. 

– _¿Por qué no estás en la plaza?_

– No voy a ir – se seca el sudor de la frente con la manga. Los cuartos de hospital son lo peor – ¿Cuál es el punto? Estoy trabajando. 

– _Oh, no nos dijiste que estarías ocupado. ¿Estás con Fantine?_

Grantaire le da una mirada al teléfono, sin saber si Courfeyrac está ignorándolo voluntariamente o siendo genuinamente obtuso.

– Fantine le manda todo su amor a Cosette y probablemente a todos ustedes, la pobre aún no los conoce – Fantine le da una palmada de broma en el brazo –. Me iré de aquí al apartamento. ¿Preparo algo para cenar?

– _Puedes venir y pasamos a comer algo_ \- ah. Grantaire se pasa la manga por el rostro, pero no es para secar nada.

– Prepararé ratatouille. Con pasta.

Fantine se ríe como si supiera exactamente lo que está ocurriendo. Lo cual es fantástico, increíble, _Grantaire_ no tiene idea porque Courfeyrac está siendo tan terco.

– _Regateas como un profesional_ – gruñe, sonoramente frustrado – _¡Combeferre, Grantaire dice...! Combeferre dice que eres un santo._

– De la iglesia del hedonismo.

Courfeyrac se ríe y trata de montar charla sólo un momento más. Cuando Grantaire se vuelve a Fantine, ella sonríe con los ojos arrugados y se parece a Cosette tanto que Grantaire está seguro que podría usar uno de sus bocetos viejos, agregarle años y nadie notaría la diferencia.

– Me alegra que Cosette los encontrara. Tenía mis dudas, pero...

– Somos un grupo de anarquistas revolucionarios y nihilistas escépticos, Fantine. Ten dudas. Ten muchas dudas.

Fantine se ríe. Grantaire dibuja.

El triunvirato pasa la noche en prisión.

 

– ¿Es verdad? – Enjolras se sienta junto a él en la alfombra de la sala, con dos tazas de café. Grantaire cree que una es para él, pero prefiere no asumir hasta que Enjolras se la entrega. Lo ha visto hasta con cinco –. Que te vas.

– Eponine arrienda un apartamento barato en una parte de la ciudad que no es demasiado terrible y 'Chetta dice que puedo coger algunos turnos en el Musain, si logro llegar temprano.

Enjolras agita una mano al aire, como diciendo "ese no es el problema."

– Courfeyrac ha dicho que te vas antes de que acabe el mes.

– Combeferre quiere un mural. Apenas lo acabe me voy – admite, ojos en lo que dibuja. Tiene el suelo lleno de papeles, esqueletos de estructuras y sombras de siluetas – ¿Quieres uno tú también?

Posiblemente está siendo sarcástico, pero honestamente, Enjolras no tiene cómo saberlo. Su tono no logra suficiente potencia para ningún subtexto.

–… No lo sé. Honestamente no lo había considerado – admite, piernas cruzadas y un brazo sobre su pecho mientras con el otro sostiene la taza frente a su rostro – ¿Ibas a avisarle a alguien en algún momento?

– ¿Courfeyrac sabe? Y Combeferre, Courfeyrac dijo haberlo mencionado. No tengo aún una fecha fija, así que... no sabría qué decir.

– Hmm.

Grantaire da sorbos a su taza.

– Si tuvieses que hacer un mural en mi cuarto... – pregunta Enjolras, curioso.

– La Libertad Guiando A La Gente – dice antes de que termine.

– Debes pensar que soy tremendamente aburrido – la inverosimilitud de su declaración deja a Grantaire sin habla por más de un minuto. Le parece que Enjolras se sonroja antes de levantarse, que es aún peor para su estabilidad mental –. Pero me encantaría. ¿Tendrás el tiempo? Puedo pagarte.

– Honestamente, no sé si...

– Ya – Enjolras se encoge de hombros, evitando mirarlo –. No te preocupes. Sé que no somos amigos. Buenas noches, Grantaire.

Deja la puerta abierta tras él.

– ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde! – grita, admitidamente un poco histérico.

 

Enjolras desaparece después de eso, con la intensidad que suele hacer todo. Si Grantaire lo veía muy poco al recién llegar, ahora no lo ve en absoluto. Las tazas desaparecen solas del lavaplatos, no queda un sólo paquete de ramen en la despensa y Combeferre vive con una arruga en medio del ceño.

– Está siendo estúpido y es frustrante, porque no suele serlo – le dice Courfeyrac, ayudándolo a guardar todas sus cosas en dos cajas y un bolso de mano –. Testarudo, arrogante y hasta cruel, pero no estúpido. Combeferre se lo está tomando personal.

– ¿Están peleando? – Grantaire asumía que Enjolras sólo le evitaba él, pero sería difícil precisar sus ires y venires tan bien.

– ¿No exactamente? Combeferre se siente avergonzado de conocerle y Enjolras se rehúsa a admitir el problema.

– ¿Y el problema es...? – Grantaire es excelente pretendiendo que es estúpido, porque la mayoría del tiempo realmente lo es. Ahora mismo no sabe qué respuesta quiere o espera.

Sabe que tiene que ver con él. Y que mataría por un vaso de vino. O una botella entera.

Courfeyrac le da palmaditas en la espalda.

– Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pequeño saltamontes – se ríe cuando Grantaire lo empuja y toma su venganza en forma de un abrazo alrededor de su cuello –. Volverás a prepararnos desayunos a media tarde, ¿verdad?

– Cuando quieran. Estoy en deuda con ustedes – sonríe y Courfeyrac le besa la mejilla, sonoramente.

Enjolras abre la puerta tras ellos. Los mira. La cierra violentamente.

Courfeyrac se echa a reír al suelo mientras Grantaire se levanta corriendo.

Para cuando sale, Enjolras ya se ha ido, dejando la puerta abierta con las llaves olvidadas en el cerrojo.

Grantaire las estudia un momento (el llavero es un típico modelo dorado de la Torre Eiffel) y se las guarda en el bolsillo.

 

Pensó que teniendo las llaves estarían obligados a interactuar, pero llega el día que acaba el mural en el cuarto de Combeferre (reproducciones a carbón de los estudios de anatomía de Da Vinci) y es Combeferre quien las menciona.

– Lo siento. Genuinamente las necesita, pero está... – se arregla las gafas, dejándole el sarcasmo a su tono: – "Muy ocupado" para hablar contigo directamente.

Grantaire se ríe, amargo.

– Así que todo regresa a la normalidad. Supongo que es apropiado.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Cuando estaba borracho me ganaba su disgusto. Sobrio, conquisté su indiferencia. Esperaba que estas semanas... – acaba la sombra de la última pieza con un aspaviento exagerado y observa su obra con una sonrisa más ancha –. No sé qué estoy diciendo, 'Ferre. Ignórame. ¿Qué te parece?

Combeferre se para junto a él con las manos en las caderas. No es una persona de expresiones extremas, pero parece muy complacido con el resultado.

– Impresionante – confirma, con la voz ligeramente tomada – ¿De verdad no aceptarás algún tipo de pago?

– Técnicamente me pagaron. No he comprado más que algo de comida en estos meses – agita la cabeza y estira una mano en despedida –. Iré a llamar a Eponine. Es hora de que me vaya.

– Pero... – Combeferre abre más los ojos – ¿Hoy mismo?

– ¿Por qué no? No es mucho lo que tengo que empacar. Y está todo arreglado.

– No todo – dice, con el semblante endurecido –. Debes despedirte de Enjolras antes de irte, al menos.

– Permíteme ser servicial y dejarlo en paz – se mira los zapatos –. Por favor.

Combeferre le toca el brazo.

– Créeme que no le estás haciendo un favor a nadie, pero si es lo que quieres... – lo acompaña hasta la puerta de su cuarto – ¿Podemos al menos salir a comer algo para despedirte como corresponde? Yo invito.

– No es necesario...

– Para mí es necesario – encuentra sus ojos y Grantaire cae como el proverbial castillo de cartas.

Se fija al menos que su suspiro suene particularmente resignado.

– ¿Ahora?

– Ve por una chaqueta. Es posible que llueva. Llamaré a Courfeyrac – le sonríe, sacando su móvil, preocupado y eficaz, como siempre.

Grantaire se sonríe.

– Voy a estar fumando.

Combeferre asiente sin mirarlo.

 

– No quiero que te vayas – dice Enjolras, voz apareciendo abruptamente tras él y casi empujándolo al vacío, de no ser por su agarre en la barra metálica. Su cigarro no tiene la misma suerte. Enjolras no parece darse cuenta de su reacción –. Combeferre piensa que decírtelo hará alguna diferencia.

Combeferre es muy inteligente y tiene las mejores intenciones, pero Grantaire siente que está por caerse al abismo de como tres formas diferentes.

– ¿Eso te dijo?

– ¿Tiene razón?

– Es agradable escucharlo, pero también un poco ofensivo que piensen que me lo voy a creer. Sé que a Courfeyrac le gusta vivir en comunidad, pero no es necesario que hagas sacrificios por él – saca otro cigarro e ignora la mirada de Enjolras encima.

– ¿Por qué no me crees? Has sido un excelente compañero de apartamento – puede casi escucharlo fruncir el ceño –. Supongo que no puedes decir lo mismo sobre mí.

Técnicamente, no. Enjolras vive en horarios ridículos, deja tazas olvidadas en todas las superficies, tiene honestamente peligrosos hábitos alimenticios y Grantaire no lo ha escuchado reírse de nada en todo el tiempo que lo conoce. 

No pensaba que era posible quererle más, pero así están las cosas. Enjolras, el ídolo, no es menos atractivo por ser más humano. Es surreal de todas maneras.

– ¿Crees que voy a juzgarte? Estaba de allegado, Enjolras. Y no me han tratado tan decentemente en ningún otro lugar – finge ocuparse en botar las cenizas del cigarro –. Voy a echar de menos vivir aquí.

– ¿Aunque hayas tenido que lidiar conmigo? – Enjolras apoya una mano en la barra, junto a la suya.

– No hay nada acerca de ti de lo que vaya a quejarme.

Enjolras hace ese ruido escéptico, nasal, lleno de burla. – Sé honesto.

Grantaire extiende los brazos.

– Los niños y los borrachos no mienten – es una broma, pero el ceño de Enjolras se va en picada. 

– Por favor - no está seguro si son las palabras o la voz, severa, pero suave, que lo fuerzan a ser honesto. O quizá es simplemente Enjolras, pidiéndole algo. No se le viene a la cabeza haberle dicho alguna vez que no. Inhala profundo y exhala:

– Jamás te he mentido. En mi vida – se le va el humo al ojo, joder –. Te lo juro.

Enjolras lo mira pasarse la manga del suéter por la cara y parpadear al aire como imbécil hasta que se le ha acabado el cigarro.

– Puedes no contestarme si quieres, pero... – dice, no realmente balbuceando, Enjolras no balbucea, pero con pausas considerables – ¿Estás...? 

En pánico, Grantaire encuentra sus ojos. Trata, porque Enjolras de pronto ha encontrado el vacío supremamente interesante.

Mierda.

_Mierda._

– Terriblemente.

– No me dejaste terminar.

– No quiero hablar de esto – retrocede. Considera saltar. Casi seriamente –. _Por favor._

Su énfasis sobresalta a Enjolras a mirarlo.

– Está bien, está bien – asegura de inmediato estirando una mano hacia él que se queda a medio camino sin tener razón de ser. Grantaire no llega a tratar de imaginar qué gesto pretendía Enjolras, porque continúa con: – ¿Puedo besarte?

Grantaire abre la boca, pero no le salen palabras. Enjolras sonríe con las comisuras de los labios. 

– Necesito tu consentimiento informado – dice, dando medio paso y tomando su mano.

Le toma a Grantaire un minuto y que Enjolras pierda el sentido del humor para darse cuenta de que lo último era una broma.

– Eres ridículo – dice. Su voz suena ridícula. Vergonzosa. Enjolras enreda sus dedos, arrugando la cara como en concentración.

– Tienes que pintar mi cuarto.

– Lo que quieras, cuando quieras – promete, probando estrechar el agarre.

Enjolras se acerca el resto del paso, lentamente. Grantaire imagina que debe estar turnio, tratando de sostener su mirada.

– ¿La Libertad Guiando A La Gente?

– Y grafitis. Muchos grafitis. _Blek le Rat_ – Enjolras dibuja una expresión curiosa –. Ya lo verás.

– ¿Qué piensas realmente de mí? – arruga la nariz –. Después de todo este tiempo, aún no tengo idea.

Grantaire hace un ruido agudo y horrible que no le llega a dar vergüenza porque está besando a Enjolras un instante después. Alarga el contacto entre sus labios hasta respirar al mismo ritmo, porque es un enfermo que hasta eso lo encuentra atractivo. Sorprendentemente, es Enjolras el que pone una mano en su nuca y profundiza el beso hasta dejarlo sin aire.

– Enjolras – llama Combeferre desde el pasillo – ¿No podías hacer eso en un lugar menos peligroso?

– No – contesta Enjolras, grave, y Grantaire apenas puede respirar, pero le da un ataque de risa de proporciones.

– Es Enjolras. Veinte pisos de altura es lo más inocuo que le podemos pedir – agrega Courfeyrac, tras Combeferre –. R sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Enjolras cierra los ojos y pega la frente con la suya, envolviéndolo con los brazos. Grantaire se ríe hasta sentirse ebrio, seguro al menos de que Enjolras no lo dejará caer solo.

 

**.**

Grantaire se va con Eponine la semana siguiente de todas formas, pero regresa constantemente para, supuestamente, pintar el cuarto de Enjolras.

Le toma dos meses terminarlo. Pinta un esténcil de La Libertad Guiando A La Gente en dorados, rojos y negros. La figura central tiene un halo de rizos.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac ven el trabajo terminado desde el marco de la puerta. Grantaire ronca suavemente en la cama y Enjolras está sentado a sus pies, estudiando la imagen con ojos brillantes y la cara roja, como arrebatado. Tiene una mano firmemente instalada alrededor de su tobillo.

– Podrías convencerlo de pintar la cocina – apunta Courfeyrac, mordiéndose la risa.

Enjolras le tira lo que encuentra más cerca, que por dos centímetros y milagro resulta ser un cojín y no una taza.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
